


ART: The Truth Hurts

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's eyes turn gold and Arthur has to confront the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Final Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156882) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> I have been admiring the gorgeous and amazing work of the very talented Merlocked18 and feeling inspired.
> 
> This is an illustration from 'The Final Truth' I wanted to draw something and chapter 6 contains one of my favourite scenes.

[ ](https://imgur.com/3blmZbs)

_'It was like being in a vacuum. He heard nothing, and everything was black save for his servant's face. The king watched in shock as the tide retreated; deep blue pools around the pupils disappearing, leaving behind pure gold. The orbs of fire rolled back in their sockets, lids shuttered out the light and the body they belonged to crumpled to the ground, slipping through slack arms.'_


End file.
